


I've Loved You Since Day One!

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic about Robert and Aaron finally getting together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Loved You Since Day One!

Looking out across the dales it was early morning and the sun was starting to rise. Robert took a deep breath in the brisk morning air and clung onto his coffee for warmth. Staying at his sister’s house with his brother and Adam was starting to get to him. He only ever felt welcomed by Victoria and even so there’s only so much he could take off her mothering him. He needed out of there and in his own place the only thing that was keeping Robert sane was the thought of Aaron and even he wasn’t on great terms with him. 

Emptying the remains of his mug on the grass Robert turned on his heels and strolled back into the cottage slamming the door behind him. Everyone was still asleep and Robert was grateful for the silence. Pulling the duvet up Robert snuggled into the cushions and drifted off back to sleep shortly after only waking when he heard Victoria and Adam rowing in the next room, Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Robert rose from his position on the sofa and stalked towards the ever growing argument before making his presence well and truly known.

Walking into the kitchen Robert leant against the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest as he continued listening to his sister and her husband shouting back and forth to each other. He knew he was clearly eavesdropping on a conversation he had no right to be listening to but he didn’t care. If Robert was honest Adam wasn’t his favorite person anyway, so winding him up only gave Robert nothing but satisfaction and in the moment he felt the need to protect his baby sister. Before Robert got the chance to speak, he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell sighing to himself at the distraction he left the kitchen to answer the door and smiled widely when he saw Aaron standing in front of him with his hands stuffed in his pockets swaying slightly from side to side. 

Pushing past Robert Aaron entered the house and stood on the spot in the hallway turning to Robert. “I can hear them down the road.”

Robert turned around to face Aaron with a small grin. They’d been on speaking terms for some time now, Keeping it polite when they passed each other in the street or happened to be in the pub at the same time. It was never enough Robert realised after lying in an empty bed night after night and pining for the younger man he knew deep down would never reciprocate his feelings again. But the fact they could talk without ending it in an argument was a vast improvement from a few months back and Robert would take anything he could get right now purely for the fact it meant spending time in Aaron’s company. 

“I don’t know what it’s about.” Robert said as he shrugged his shoulders. 

Aaron nodded slightly and lowered his gaze to the ground not quite trusting himself to keep eye contact with the man he once shared so much with without his feelings being known. His eyes were always a dead give away. Robert could just look into Aaron’s eyes and without a word know what he was thinking. It scared Aaron to know he could be that vulnerable around the man that broke him time and time again.

Just as Aaron was about to speak, Adam barged past him without a word and slammed the front door with a bang. Robert walked the short distance to the kitchen to check on his sister who was sitting at the table looking into space. 

Moving closer Robert took a seat as Aaron followed, but decided to lean against the counter not wanting to be any closer than necessary to Robert. 

“Vic you alright?.” Robert vocalised as he tapped her hand gently to get his sister’s attention.

“Just Adam being Adam nothing I can't handle.” Victoria spoke in a low tone as she turned to acknowledge Aaron standing in her kitchen. “

A few hours later and Robert was walking through the village on his way to the pub when he spotted Aaron out the corner of his eye in the near distance. The younger man always managed to take Robert’s breathe away and make his heart rate increase. It was no surprise to Robert these days he was used to the effect Aaron constantly had on him that wasn’t the problem. The problem was learning how to deal with all the feelings Robert had for Aaron. Processing everything was difficult for Robert. When the affair came out it wasn’t the fact that it was known publicly that he was sleeping with a man. He was never ashamed to be with Aaron. It was knowing everyone would judge him and label him. Robert never liked labels, He didn’t want to be put into a box. He fell in love with a man. It didn’t mean he was gay. It didn’t mean he was straight. So that left one answer and deep down Robert knew that, but in the end it was really no one’s business but his own.

The older man ran up the road and caught up with Aaron as he was just about to enter the pub himself. Swinging around Aaron eyed Robert and stood on the spot as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“You and me we’re ok yeah?” Robert muttered as he stuffed his hands securely in his pocket all of a sudden feeling nervous.

“Yeah." he nodded. "Is that all?” Aaron replied with a hint of anger in his voice. 

“I just. I really..” Robert stuttered. 

Sighing loudly Aaron began to grow impatient with Robert. “ Spit it out will ya, I haven’t got all day.”

Robert gulped hard. “I miss you.” He barely whispered, but hoped Aaron heard. 

Aaron laughed all the while shaking his head. All he really wanted to do was run. He was barely keeping himself together as it was and now hearing Robert’s words only made it worse. He felt weak and alone without Robert Aaron felt empty when really all he should feel was hate for the man in front of him after everything he did, but over time the anger and hurt lessened and was only replaced with a longing feeling a strong want and need to have Robert again.

The younger man walked away without a word and went to enter the pub all of a sudden the urge for a drink much stronger than it was before. 

“Aaron please just hear me out.” Robert shouted as he followed Aaron into the busy pub only aware that he’d just made a scene when everyone went quiet and looked his way.

Looking around Aaron found the locals' eyes on him and Robert like they were the main focus in the room, some kind of entertainment they didn’t want to miss. It was so quiet Aaron swore he could hear his heart thumping away rapidly in his ears.

“Robert, I just want to have a drink so just go.” Aaron said as he placed his arms in a leaning position on the bar.  
“I’m not going until you listen to me.” the older man said shaking his head.

Closing the distance Aaron leaned into Robert so no one could hear what he was saying. “I don’t want to hear it mate so just leave me alone, I won't tell you again. Nothing you say or do can touch me anymore.” With that Aaron walked the distance behind the bar taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.

“It won't make a difference then?” Robert shouted suddenly not finding himself caring at the growing audience around him. 

Stopping in the doorway between the pub and backroom Aaron cocked his head to once again face Robert who had both hands splayed on the bar.

“What?” The younger man said as he shrugged, his arms flailing.

“If I told you I was sorry it wouldn’t make a difference.” Robert replied as he walked slowly around the bar.

“Don’t.” Aaron said, shaking his head.

“If I told you that you’re all I think about it wouldn’t make a difference?” 

“Robert just leave it.”

“If I told you.” Robert took a deep breathe and looked around quickly to see everyone staring back at him with shocked expressions on their faces. “If I told you I loved you it wouldn’t make a difference?” he said still loud enough so everyone could hear as he closed the final distance between Aaron and himself.

Aaron’s vision blurred as tears formed in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?” he said as Robert stopped directly in front of him.

“Because I love you. I've been an idiot and a selfish bastard at times, and as much as I denied it before there's one thing I’ve never doubted not for a second and that’s how much I love you.” Robert looked into Aaron’s eyes as a tear rolled down the younger man’s cheek. 

“I’ve loved you since day one and I don’t deserve it, I know I don’t but if you give me a chance I swear to you I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you I’ll never let you go again.” Robert said as he felt his own tears pooling in his eyes.

“You mean it?” Aaron whispered as he stepped even closer to Robert.

Robert nodded before Aaron grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Not caring that everyone was watching or what they might think. He could only fool himself for so long and he’d done that long enough. Like it or not Aaron couldn’t deny his feeling anymore, He just wanted happiness and through everything Robert gave that to him.

In the end it wasn’t about labels or boxes, It wasn’t about loving a man or a woman all it was about was finding that one person who gave you a reason to wake up in the mornings. Robert found that with Aaron, He found the one person who knew him inside out and didn’t judge him. Robert found true love and when it comes down to it, that’s all that truly matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Thank-You!  
> I'd love to hear your feedback.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com Send me a message or a prompt. :)


End file.
